Black Hole
by Kirimi Scarlett Hellgrea
Summary: A Star shines bright in the clear Night Sky when the Sun is out and no Cloud or Mist blocks the way. She goes into hiding when Storm, Rain and Lightning reign, but her downfall would lead to a mass destruction, unanticipated by all :-: Rated for profanity levels :-: Takes place 2 years after canon
1. An escape from that horrendous life

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR! Amano Akira san does!**

* * *

><p>Hah, been a while since I posted something. This new fic... the plot bunny didn't wanna leave me alone. I also have to thank my friends <strong>Sweet Serendipitea<strong> and **Red1707** for helping me point out mistakes and well... Rephrasing a lot of things. And to the readers who read my other fics, sorry! I'm not planning on updating any of them in the near future.

Well, better stop rambling and onto the story!

* * *

><p>Extra note for speech :<p>

"Black Hole" : Japanese

_"Black Hole"_ : English

**"Black Hole**" : Mainly Italian but can also be others

"Black Hole" : Over the phone (Japanese)

_"Black Hole"_ : Over the phone (English)

** "Black Hole"** : Over the phone (Mainly Italian but can also be others)

* * *

><p>I had lived an introverted life. A life isolated from my own surroundings. My existence not acknowledged by any. Until that one day... The day when "death" took my world apart<p>

* * *

><p>I sat there in a meadow, not knowing how I got here or where exactly was this place. Then there came a woman with long, blonde hair dancing in the spring breeze walking out of a nearby cottage, wearing a pink sundress and a pink hat adorned with white carnations and a white silk ribbon. She walked up to me and sat to my right in the grass, then started saying things I did not understand so well.<p>

"Your life will only start today, Elena chan. There will never be any recollection of your memories of meeting me within your dreams, but I will continue on since one day, you will be able to remember all this. My beloved Star, you are the only one capable of embracing this power. And I shall unleash it when you meet Decimo. Ciao, I'll leave the Vongola in your care now."

I looked to my right, she wasn't there. All that's left was a lingering scent of carnations in their full bloom...

* * *

><p><em>"You may begin!"<em>

My pen glided across the paper as the exam had begun. The paper was quite challenging for the ordinary standards. To me, it was as easy as eating a piece of cake. I always had the time to study, since my world is different from the others. I never went out to hang out with friends. My only friend had moved last year so I was all alone. I've never learned what video games were, since my parents are strict despite their lack of acknowledgement towards my existence. The only game I know is chess, and I tell you, I know it like the back of my hand. I am fully aware that most people in school didn't like me very much. And no, they didn't even try to pretend to be nice. Why? Well, no one really cared about me. Not that it bothers me though...

_"Oh well"_

I put down my pen and took a deep breath. That exam paper was child's play.

I stole a glance up at the clock. Ten minutes. So that means I have an hour and 50 minutes to nap. Perfect. Taking off my black-rimmed glasses and carefully placing them on the table, I rested my forehead in my arms that were crossed on the table.

BANG!

Was that a gunshot? Who would be shooting bullets at this time of the day? Not that I care if it is real. People don't even care about my existence. So it's not like anyone would even care if my existence is-

CRASH!

The classroom window that looked outside to a sea of trees shattered. I felt a sharp pain stab me in the throat. Then the sound of metal colliding with concrete and high pitched screams rang through my ears. I could feel something oozing out of my throat. I lifted my shaking hand and grasped the area that hurt to the point that I wanted to rip it off. A warm, thick liquid then coated my hand.

'What in the-'

I tried to speak, but no sound came out. The metallic scent was something I remember vividly, but what was it? It was as if my memories were buried deep in my mind. My deep hazel eyes widened in feared I saw what substance was covering my hand. Oh my god, crimson red blood coated my palm and was trickling down my arm.

BANG! Click.. BANG!

Another couple of gunshots. This time, the pain had hit me in the eyes and chest. Two more sounds of metal-concrete collisions, one the second after the previous. How did a bullet even pass through the skull and pierce both eyes? A high caliber sniper bullet? My vision had gone black. Breathing became difficult. But I was still conscious. The metallic taste of blood was nauseating. So the first gunshot caught my throat as well. I struggled to breathe normally. I could hear the commotion around me. Why are they even worrying- no, noticing?! You hate me! You never cared about me!

My breathing became ragged. People were screaming. I assume that blood was splattered all over the wall to my right. I had fallen off my chair and sat there in a pool of my own blood. Who knew that my presence is actually known by people. Wait... Paramedics wouldn't abandon their patients. Over the PA system, I could hear evacuation announcements being made. The crunching of glass under many pairs of feet could be heard at a distance. More screams and sounds of vomiting could be heard from the door, must be the naughty souls wanting to find out what the commotion was about, resulting to them seeing a bloody mess. Teachers were pressing against my wounds, attempting to stop the bleeding

'Fools, your attempts are futile. Leave me alone...'

Even in the sound of a bustling crowd fighting to leave the targeted building, I could hear the soft sounds of footsteps drawing closer, not farther from this gruesome scene. Who was it? Why is there another who cared?

"Elena sama!"

My consciousness was fading away at a breathtaking speed when I heard my name being called from a distance. Sama? Wasn't that a Japanese term to call someone of a higher rank than you? Before I knew it, I was out like a light.

* * *

><p><strong>Ten minutes earlier...<strong>

* * *

><p>Walking down the hallway was a teen with curly sideburns dressed in a finely tailored suit, a yellow dress shirt and a fedora. Despite his outward appearance as a 17 year-old, he had an aura of someone much older. He had come to this place with the excuse of "finding a suitable place for his future boss to study in". His actual task was to guard the girl who was the unknown descendant of the Vongola's first star, protect her from assassins. Nobody knew about her existence and her powers until recently when Yuni predicted that she existed and was being hunted down, the Tunafish had confirmed this. The only information available from the hyper intuition and future : The two stars share the same name. And the location... Easily discriminated as Indonesia.<p>

It would've been a simple task for the world's greatest Hitman but he never knew that it would be easier than what he had expected. What made it easy was that there was only ONE girl in that entire country that possessed that very name.

The sound of a gunshot was just loud enough for him to be able to hear. He then ran to the floor above only to see a window splattered with blood.

**"Shit"**

Two more gunshots. Then he knew that Lal Mirch would scold him for being 'incompetent'. No... He was going to lose his reputation big time.

He sprinted through the ocean of students which was moving away from the scene. At least his movements were swift despite opposing the movement of the crowd and he was able to easily reach his destination.

"Elena sama!"

He called out. There was only one brunette girl in the class surrounded by panicking teachers who were trying to stop the bleeding by applying pressure to her wounds. A teacher was talking on the phone, most likely calling a hospital. Her reaction to his call was enough to tell him that she was the one he was looking for. The small, petite figure of the little girl seemed lifeless. She was bleeding profusely from the neck, head and chest. He made his way to her side and checked for a pulse. Wielding his sun flames at the same time to at least stop the heavy bleeding.

**"Still alive, good"**

The Arcobaleno, Vongola, Shimon, Varia, Giglio Nero, Millefiore and the allied famiglias have no right to have his head, for now.

_"Excuse me, who are you?"_

One of the adults in the room asked the foreign man. Tilting his fedora to hide his obsidian eyes that were shining due to his evil intents, he smirked. Pathetic civilians dare to question him?

_"I am Reborn, and I am taking custody of Elena sama under Vongola Nono and Decimo's orders"_

_"What the hell?! You have no right to do so, scram!"_

The teacher glared at the Italian, trying to sound protective.

_"You still say that despite her existence being insolent to you? I am taking Elena sama with me and nobody is getting in my way"_

The teacher averted his eyes, it was obvious that the man before him could read his mind.

_"Her family-"_

_"They don't care about her"_

Reborn wanted to shoot the man in the head, but that would expose his identity as a mafioso.

_"But she's-"_

Reborn rolled his eyes. YES, HE ROLLED HIS EYES. The weakling teacher was ticking him off

_"Dying, yes. But I am also known as Boreen. Heard of the name before?"_

The people in the room gaped at him. Is it really that surprising? He looks like him- no, HE IS HIM. It should've been easy to identify him as Boreen. Though he was no longer in his Arcobaleno form.

_"Y-you don't mean the genius Boreen who completed his doctor's degree in a year"_

They don't know who 'Reborn' is but knows 'Boreen' who is just a cover up?

"I am also a prodigy in the medical department so I'm taking the girl with me. If you would excuse me, I'll have to ring up Verde to help out on this one. Her vocal cords and eyes are heavily damaged and might have to be replaced. She also got shot in the chest and have to be treated as fast as possible"

_"V...Verde? The genius scientist?"_

'So Verde is more well known than me'

Reborn clenched his fist and swore to torture Verde the next time they meet.

Lifting the girl into his arms, he jumped out of the window. And glared at a tree right ahead. Nearby, there was a helicopter with the Vongola Emblem on it waiting for the Hitman to arrive.

"VOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?!"

A long haired silveret call- *coughs* screamed from the helicopter.

"Ushishishishi. Go screw the teachers then Squalo"

A blonde with a very long fringe that concealed his eyes with a tiara perched daintily on his fluffy hair mocked at the shark.

"I WASN'T ASKING YOU BEL!"

Reborn jumped onto the helicopter which was already taking off as indigo mist shrouded the aircraft, concealing their location.

"Tch, shut up all of you trash"

A long haired ravenet with scars covering his whole face and eyes a deep crimson scowled.

"Mu, so the girl boss?"

The hooded 17 year-old illusionist in the dark corner of the aircraft that no one knows whether or not the ex-Arcobaleno was a male or female with triangular marks down the cheeks asked.

Reborn's eyebrow twitched since he knew that it wasn't necessary to ask that. Mammon and Lussuria had the ability to identify these tiny details so what's the point in asking him? Though it seems that Xanxus ignored Mammon, making the Viper sulk.

"For now, help to recreate her damaged blood vessels and nerves. We need to limit her blood loss. Give her back her eyesight and voice temporarily as well. Lussuria, go heal her as much as you can"

"On it~"

The gay peacock with multicoloured hair that never took off his shades squealed. Just as he ran to the girl's side, screams and shouts could be heard from land despite their urgent altitude of over 1500 meters.

"No need for the vocal chords and eyes? Hey! Answer me!"

The gay Varia member skipped towards the injured girl who was placed carefully on the floor. Then called out his peacock box animal to start to patch up her injuries.

"I'll be giving Verde a call so don't disturb me"

Lussuria seemed to have understood that Reborn had no intention of letting the girl keep her original eye colour and voice. So he proceeded to fixing up her punctured lungs and maybe her heart since there was a 0.7590377657945635% chance that if the bullet were to enter from the point of impact and was able to puncture both her lungs, her heart may have been grazed slightly by the high caliber bullet. Thankfully, the bullets had not remained in her body so the job was simple as he did not have to remove them from her body.

"Ushishishi, makes me want to disturb you more"

Reborn shot a bullet at Belphegor that pierced his tiara.

"Why are we even doing this fake-prince senpai?"

A teal haired boy with a small stature made him seem very fragile, a frog hat that covered his whole head,only revealing his face, and marks on his face similar to Mammon's said to the self-proclaimed prince.

The never-ending ringing of the phone was pissing Reborn off. Verde just had to ignore his calls did he?

"Nono and Decimo's orders Froggy. And you know perfectly well that the boss will listen to their request"

Reborn was about to blow the helicopter apart with explosives he stole from Lambo when Verde finally picked the phone up.

"What is it? You woke me up"

"Sorry, I forgot the time difference. But first, get your ass over to Japan"

Reborn was clearly being sarcastic there was no way that Reborn wouldn't be able to remember something so trivial like that. Even he sounded as if his actual intentions were to torture Verde to death. At this point, Reborn didn't bother to hide his evilness.

"What is it this time"

"Vongola's star"

Those words should be enough to get Verde to agree.

"... I'll be there in 10 minutes"

"Blow shit up and I will kill you"

Reborn made it sound very casual, though Verde wouldn't underestimate his words. The last time Reborn said that, he didn't just kill. He massacred an entire mafia famiglia. Reborn's evil smile was etched onto his face because now he would be able to torture Verde very soon for being more well known than he is.

"What do you need"

"Eyes, vocal cords. A range so she would appear different and sound different. We want her in the Vongola. Needs to be unidentifiable in terms of appearance"

"That's it? I thought that you would damage her more than that you sadist"

Reborn's eyebrow twitched. Nothing can annoy him more than this green haired science freak. Not really. There's Lambo, but he's classifying by those in his league.

"It wasn't even me dimwit"

That was partially true. If he hadn't taken his time, she would have never been shot in the first place.

"Better get my ass to Japan before you kill me"

The line went dead. Reborn threw the mobile phone across the cabin and it landed in Leviathan's hands.

"He's on his way. Get me on a line with my Dame student Leviathan"

Leviathan knew perfectly well that all their lives would be in danger if Reborn decides to blow shit up if he didn't hurry. So he typed the number out at Mach speed and handed the phone to Reborn after hitting the call button.

_"Hello? Reborn?"_

A soft but stern voice of a small but powerful person answered.

"I found her, she'd be all right though her eyes and vocal chords are damaged beyond repair"

_"You did that? Please say you didn't"_

He sounded more anxious than angry.

"No, they got her before I was able to do anything"

_"Her family?"_

"Mukuro is doing his job well"

_"Tracks?"_

"Like hell I'd need to cover them. That place doesn't even know who 'Reborn' is"

_"The enemy?"_

"I sent Lal Mirch"

_"So is-"_

"Everything is taken care of"

Reborn cut off the person on the other line, not wanting to waste any more time.

_"Her existence?"_

"Her approval is necessary"

_"I understand. Tell Mukuro to gather all her belongings and replace them with illusions"_

"Do that yourself"

There was a sigh that was barely audible from the other end of the line. But of course, Reborn could hear it clearly. He understands his student the best after all.

_"First things first, how long?"_

"Usually it would be 8 hours from here to Japan on a jet but the Vongola technology that Spanner improved with the flame of the night will allow it to be at most 20 minutes"

_"I will be waiting for you at Namimori hospital then. I'll see you later then, Reborn"_

"Yes, Vongola Decimo"

* * *

><p><strong>Side story~<strong>

**-An Encounter with the Scariest and Most Spartan CEDEF Member-**

* * *

><p><strong>"You're really gonna shoot?"<strong>

The man holding the school floor plan was quivering.

**"Of course you bitch!"**

The other man with the sniper rifle growled at his companion.

**"I feel bad for shooting a little girl"**

The sniper glared at the scaredy cat of a mafioso.

**"And you're supposed to be one of us? Especially as an elite of the Eosolaru? My own master in the art of gunning?"**

The sniper loaded the gun and fired. The smaller man who acted like a pacifist closed his eyes, not wanting to see what would happen to the little girl.

_"KYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

**"Bulls eye"**

The sniper sniggered as screams erupted from the building. He reached for a bullet in his pocket and got ready to reload the gun.

**"Don't load the gun like that! You'll-"**

**"Yeah bitch, what's wro-"**

The sniper was not looking at what he was doing. The slide where you insert the bullet slid out of his grip and snapped his middle finger off.

**"Argh!"**

**"Didn't I warn you on your first day of training?! These sniper rifles made by the Eosolaru are easy to load! But a single mistake and your fingers are gone!"**

**"That's your department fucker! Why do you even make it like this?!"**

**"It allows the fucking bullet to fire at a higher speed asshole! It also allows you to use higher caliber bullets!"**

**"You should've told me earlier motherfucker!"**

**"Give it to me!"**

The smaller 'pacifist' now more of a 'militarist' snatched the gun from the other man's grasp and a bullet. He fired the already loaded bullet into the girl's skull almost instantly after positioning the gun, reloaded at lightning speed, then sent the next shot through the girl's chest.

**"That's how you do it"**

He glared darkly at his disciple. And smiled the very evil smile looked as if it was mimicked by the slit-mouthed woman. Anyone would have shivered in fear.

**"Now let's go back to train my beloved disciple~"**

**"I don't think so bitches"**

A dark-blue haired woman with tattoo-like marks on her face and wearing goggles on her forehead pulled herself onto the same tree the Eosolaru were on.

**"You tried to murder our star, are you digging your own grave or what?"**

The two Eosolaru members hugged each other in fear. Now this woman was scarier than the slit-mouthed woman and the skylarks - COMBINED.

**"P...p...PLEASE SPARE US!"**

**"DIE!"**

BANG! CRASH! BOOM!

For the next couple of minutes, all you could hear were cries of pain and agony. If you listened very carefully, you would be able to hear the fearsome CEDEF elite's shouts in anger, frustration and happiness. Yes happiness, the amount of entertainment she experiences when torturing people is tremendous.

**"Lal, that's enough there's no need to beat up a couple of corpses."**

A tall blonde teen wearing an army uniform with a gun slung over his back, a falcon perched on his shoulder, strolled to the now pitch black tree stained scarlet red.

**"What are you doing here Colonello?!"**

Colonello grinned. Leaning on a tree that somehow survived the numerous explosions caused by Lal.

**"Cause you're here of course! But..."**

**"But what?"**

Lal glared at Colonello who seemed reluctant to answer.

**"Spill it"**

**"You were told to interrogate them"**

**"So what?"**

**"By Reborn"**

Lal's face slowly drained from its colour. Disobeying Reborn meant that shit was going to happen. And chances are, World War 3 will start. And Italy would be the center of the whole conflict.

**"O-okay then. What do we do?"**

**"Anything you picked up before you decided to start with their torture session?"**

**"One of them said something about the Eosolaru"**

**"That small mafia group?"**

**"I guess"**

The ringing of a cellphone interrupted their conversation. Lal stuck her hand into the dead Eosolaru elite's pocket and answered the call.

**"Hello?"**

**"Lal Mirch?!"**

**"What the fuck Fon?!"**

**"What the fuck, you're an Eosolaru?!"**

**"No fucking way! These Eosolaru bitches were on an assassination mission to kill the Vongola's star!"**

**"No need to interrogate them then. I squeezed out all the information I could from these weaklings"**

**"You don't mean literally do you?"**

**"Of course literally!"**

The silence was deadly and eerie. But an angry Fon may be even scarier. An angry dragon defeats the skylark in power and ferociousness. And this dragon here isn't something you should mess with.

**"Anyway, mind handing the information to us? I need to report to Reborn"**

**"You killed them before you got any information again? God bless you, your luck is overwhelming"**

**"You gonna send it or not?"**

Lal jumped off the tree and walked towards the road with Colonello.

**"Your email"**

**"Ciao"**

Lal pocketed her phone and walked with Colonello to the airport to catch the next flight back to Japan. To their Vongola Decimo.

* * *

><p>Let me guess... Confusing? Well maybe some answers will be in the next chapter. Don't hesitate to ask me anything through PM or even review me any questions. I'd really appreciate it if readers would do me a favor and read my good friend Sweet Serendipitea's fic called "The Don and the Nation".<p>

Well, I'll be working on chapter 2 now which is half done. Feel free to PM questions or leave a review. Any pairings you're looking out for? Just ask if you want and I'll give an answer whether or not it's possible.

I may be changing the pairings for this fic! Maybe! I still want it as Kyouya x OC... But yeah! (I'll be saying this in the chapters from 4 onwards too so yeah!)

If you have any pairing suggestions leave it in the comments!

I'll see you all in the next chapter!

~Kiri

* * *

><p>-Last edited:0712/14-


	2. Fuck what, the mafia!

Hello guysssss! Well, as you may know this is a rewrite... I thank a number of people for what they've done for me and now present rewrite of chap 2. Chap 1 may be modified soon. I hope it is still as good as it was! Now here is the story! (Disclaimer rather obvious.)

* * *

><p>I open my eyes, only to see nothing. Darkness prevailed my vision. I blindly walk around the place, hoping to find an exit. However, the space had no end.<p>

"Elena chan"

I turn around to see a woman with long blonde locks wearing a white dress adorned with blood red roses smiling at me. Her aura was gentle and illuminated her surroundings. The sweet scent of roses was relaxing.

"Come here, I have something to tell you."

I walked to her, not sensing any danger in the act. The woman seemed like an angel, a heavenly being. She reached her hand out to me and I put my hand onto hers. A warm and tingling sensation enveloped me. I wanted to let go, but it was as if I was magnetized to her.

"You will not have any memory of this meeting, just like before. However, I will unleash your powers that have been sealed by darkness and the underworld. You have the ability to control it. Choose your path wisely, this power has the potential to destroy, save lives, being the world to oblivion and recreate the world. Good or bad, it's your choice. But all this at a great price."

Her voice sounded as if she knew all this by experience. The pain in the strength, the greatness in the pain. The sadness within it all. I didn't want to know what the price was, but the angel kept on going.

"That price is the greatest one of all. It would cause misery to your family and friends. The greatest spell, would require your life to carry out. In other words, a sacrificial spell."

"B...but I don't want to die..."

"Don't worry my child, you have the choice to make whether or not you will do it. However, there may be some cases in which it may be necessary. Like mine for example, I did it to save my family. You will understand one day."

Her elegant figure started to fade away wisps of mist and rose petals. She then whispered something I could not completely hear.

"Prevent... Vongola... Underworld... War... Guardian"

Even though those were the only words I heard, I still managed to get the gist of it. I watched as her figure vanishes, eyes widened in utter horror. I managed to recollect a few things she had said in our past meeting. Thinking about the words she had said, I managed to decipher their meaning. Only to be left in a state of shock.

"War... Star... Vongola... Shimon... Sacrifice... Mafia... Annihilation... Recreation..."

Continuously repeating those 8 words, I crouched in the once again darkness and shut my eyes. The lingering scent of roses was unable to ease my uncertainty. Hoping that this horrible fate would never come.

* * *

><p>The scent of disinfectant was the first thing that reached my senses when I woke up. This nostalgic scent was one that I hadn't smelt in a very long time. When was the last time? Oh right, when my parents forgot to provide me food and water for a week... The quiet sound of humming was like a harmonious melody of the universe's elements. My eyes snapped open, but I squint due to the sunlight streaming in from the open window. I can see again... Pearly white walls were adorned with flowers, the table set with a vase of roses. A brunet in a school uniform was standing next to the table pouring boiling water into a teapot. The air soon smelled of roses, mangoes and peaches. I drowned in the sweet scent, wondering who the brunet was. It has been a while since I felt so calm and relaxed.<p>

"Tsunayoshi?"

A teen with pineapple-styled blue hair and mismatched eyes walked into the room. A girl of 15 with a similar hairstyle and violet hair and an eyepatch followed him in. The brunet called Tsunayoshi turned to face the two pineapple-heads. The brunet's face was then adorned with the sweetest smile I had ever seen.

"Ciao Mukuro, Chrome. What brings you here?"

Mukuro handed out a stack of papers to Tsunayoshi as the brunet stared at the stack, horrified. Chrome didn't react to the brunet's reaction, perhaps she could sympathize with him?

"Mukuro, why do you have to keep on destroying things?"

"Kufufufufu, that's not my problem Tsunayoshi. The skylark made me do it."

"That still won't excuse you from a month's worth of paperwork. Chrome, make sure that Kyouya gets a month's worth as well."

Chrome nods in understanding as the instructions were given to her. Mukuro looked as if he wanted to complain but couldn't. Does this Tsunayoshi person have a lot of power or something? I decide not to eavesdrop any longer and tried to quietly slide out of the bed, only to stumble over and knock the table lamp over.

"Kyaaaa!"

I shut my eyes, preparing myself for the painful impact. However, it never came. Wait... My voice is back? Coming to think of it, none of my injuries hurt...

"Oya oya, so you were awake."

I looked up and saw Mukuro holding me in his arms. Seems like he was the one that prevented me from falling. Chrome put the lamp back onto the table as Mukuro placed me back onto the bed. She then stood beside Mukuro. Tsunayoshi sat down on the chair next to the bed and looked at me with his large chocolate-brown eyes.

"Elena san, are you all right?"

Tsunayoshi asked in a concerned tone. I nodded, trying to stop the urge to pat his gravity-defying brown hair. It looks so fluffy and soft...

"Chrome, will you help us with the tea?"

"Yes, Tsuna sama."

Tsunayoshi sighed at Chrome's response. Did he not like what she called him? No... There was no irritation in that sigh. Rather, it was exhaustion of probably a million repetitions.

"Chrome, I appreciate the fact that you stopped calling me Decimo. However, please just call me Tsuna. We're friends and it's weird if you keep on calling me 'Tsuna sama'."

"Then I'll try my best Tsuna san"

Tsunayoshi just smiles and shakes his head, seems like he knew it was hopeless for Chrome to drop the honorifics.

"Kufufufufu. Elena chan, you don't know anything about us right?"

"N...no"

I answered in a small voice, stuttering. Not my fault, I usually don't socialize so I'm not used to talking. But, I do cuss a lot in my head. I need a cussing buddy...

"Then I better introduce myself. I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, but please just call me Tsuna. I go by the name Tsunayoshi Vongola as well."

"Kufufufufu, I'm Rokudo Mukuro. She is Nagi-"

"Mukuro sama, I don't go by that name anymore. Pleased to meet you, I am Dokuro Chrome. Mukuro sama is a trouble maker I have to admit so please bear with it nee san."

"W...Wait... Wh...What? N...Nee san?"

Nee san? Older sister? What is going on?

I just stare at Chrome as Tsunayoshi bursts out in laughter. I glared at Tsuna in both irritation and quriosity.

"Gomen, gomen. It's just that the face you're making is hilarious. I'll explain what exactly is going on so spare me some time. Chrome is Mukuro's little sister. However, not biologically. Mukuro is the descendant of Daemon Spade, the Vongola Mist Guardian. Daemon Spade could somewhat be counted as your ancestor as well."

BANG!

"VOOOOOIIIIIIIIIII! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO CALL US WHEN SHE WAKES UP!"

The front door was slammed open and a group of people in uniforms covered in slashes, bullet holes, soot, dust and possibly blood strode in.

"Shut up, you're too noisy Squalo."

A giant green battle axe was swung onto Squalo's head but it didn't stop him from screaming in retaliation...

"VOOOOOOOIIIIIIIII! WHAT WAS THAT FOR REBORN?!"

The teen behind him that was holding the green battle axe was dressed in a yellow dress top and a suit, a fedora with an orange strap perched on his head. His curly raven sideburns could be seen as his trademark.

"You're an idiot. Show some respect idiot shark."

A kick was then thrown onto Squalo's neck, knocking him unconscious. The silence was suffocating. Reborn's killing intent really could shut even the scariest looking in the group, a man with long pitch black hair, blood red eyes and scars all over his face. He just sat there on his throne, not saying a word. Then he stared- no, glared at Tsuna.

"Tch, the trash of a shark was way too loud. Decimo, I believe that we will be under the command of the star. However, I can't accept the fact that we would be commanded by a mere civilian girl. We Varia aren't trash, those civilian weaklings are."

"I deeply apologize Xanxus, but you wouldn't go against your father's, Vongola Nono's orders would you?"

Xanxus flinched at Tsuna's words, unwilling to swallow his pride. However, Tsuna still stood up and continued his lecture.

"If you really hate being commanded by a weakling, I entrust her basic training with the Varia and Arcobaleno. The Shimon and Vongola guardians would help as well. The legendary Vongola Star Guardian MUST learn how to use her flames, namely the Star and Night. The training of her Night and Star Flames would be left to the Vindicci and Bermuda. The rest of us would be in charge of combat. Stand by for the Shimon's Moon we will begin searching soon."

Reborn tilted his fedora and bowed. "I hope you live up to my expectations or," Reborn smirked, "I will personally execute you."

Everyone in the room gulped, barely audible but enough to be heard in the dead silent room.

"Elena san, I doubt you understand any of this. These matters weren't supposed to be discussed until much later. However, we'll have to settle one matter beforehand. Flames run on your will. It is also called the dying will flames and as it is called, is brought out when you have a dying will and use it as your resolve."

Out of nowhere, a knife flew in my direction and it barely missed my head by a hair's breadth. I was shocked for a moment and recovered only to scream, "Who threw that?!" The perpetrator would get hell once I get my hands on them…

"Ushishishishi she has no visible potential whatsoever. Is she even worth this prince's time?" The one wearing a tiara with his bangs concealing his eyes wore a cheshire grin as he seemingly glared at me.

"Well you retarded son of a bitch I didn't even want to be here so screw off." I don't want to deal with such people, I just want to be somewhere quiet right now… Pity me will you dense idiots…

"Ushishishi, how dare you address the prince in such a way. I am a prince and therefore you should address me in a more appropriate manner."

"Fake-prince senpai, I think it would be the other way around. She's the one you should be kneeling down before."

A teal haired and eyed boy with a frog hat on his head said in a monotone voice to who seems to be Belphegor.

"Froggy has no right to say anything either."

"Mu, stop bickering. Bel, Fran, why do you never stop?"

The hooded teen with marks down their cheeks said I'm annoyance.

"Tch, you trash should just die."

"Stop it."

A commanding voice rang through the room. Tsuna's chocolate brown pupils had turned a glowing sunset orange, his aura was no longer sweet but it didn't seem dangerous either. It felt more... Safe.

"I'll burn down this place if you start causing trouble again. Reborn, the blood is all yours if they interrupt."

"It will be my pleasure Decimo."

Tsuna's glowing orange pupils turned back into the chocolate brown. Then he smiled at me, though it felt as if it was forced and painful to do so.

"Elena san, the matters we were discussing had a relation to... The termination of your existence. We... Are part of the mafia. To be specific, we are the centre of it all being the Vongola. You are the descendant of the legendary Star Guardian of the Vongola Famiglia. Not only that, you are the only descendant that is able to contain and control this power. It would be dangerous to let you stay as the person you are. Rather, the person you once were. As of why you are to command the Varia, it was established under the order of the Vongola Primo for the Stella Primo, Elena Varia, to command."

I just sat there gaping at Tsuna. What in the world did he just tell me?! To join the mafia?!

"You don't really have much of a choice, Elena san. The moment your powers were unlocked, you are already unable to escape the mafia. Those who shot you back in school were an enemy Famiglia called the Eosolaru. Thankfully, Fon had already dealt with them. And Lal Mirch had done her part with the two that were assigned to shoot you. Now, our only request is this - would you give up your previous lifestyle for a life as a mafioso?"

Silence engulfed the room, the tense atmosphere could not describe how great of a decision I had to make. Giving up my introverted life for a crazy life threatening life of a mafioso. My life would be turned upside down if I say yes. A no... Doesn't seem to be an answer. Reborn's killing intent could clearly be seen whenever I hesitated. I don't really have a choice do I...

"Fine... But under one condition."

"I will try my best to fulfill that condition."

"Let me drag my only friend in it. She could use the entertainment… While I need a companion."

As I said this, I could only feel many pairs of eyes pasted on me. Did I say something wrong? Tsuna seemed reluctant to respond to that request. He hesitated, but told me anyway.

"You do realise you'd be tearing her world apart. And on top of that, she might not even survive."

"I am perfectly aware. Only just recently, she told me that her life was boring. So boring that she would do anything to bring an upbeat to her life. She was even willing to take my place as an abused loner."

"Current location."

"America, NYC."

"Brief description."

"Glasses, long hair, around 165cm tall."

"Details."

"Angela, 22 January year xxxx. Enough Reborn?"

"You know me too well,

Reborn smirks and whips out his cellphone, quickly dialing a number.

"Hello? Dino. I require some assistance to track someone down in the west. I'm at Namimori Hospital, 30 minutes max or you get Death Mountain."

He quickly shuts his phone and pockets it. Tsuna sighs as he continued what he was saying.

"You have the capability to obliterate the entire existence of humanity or to recreate it. But... That is something that none of us managed to figure out how to carry out so rest assured. For now, our main priority would be you and your friend's training and your protection. You will be enrolling into Namimori High as a second year. Kyouya, I entrust you to look out for her in school."

"Hn, as you wish omnivore."

A raven haired teen in a school uniform and a disciplinary committee armband attached to his left sleeve walked out of the curtains' shadows. I had never sensed his presence since I regained consciousness. But no matter how he did that he seemed very dangerous and my instincts screamed at me to stay away from the carnivorous beast. Tsuna then turned to me.

"This person here is Hibari Kyouya, head of the disciplinary committee of Namimori chuu. You would be staying over at his house. I would rather that you live with me but my house is already packed with Lambo, I-Pin, Fuuta, Reborn and Bianchi."

"Omnivore, you never told me about her going to live with me." A murderous aura was streaming out of Hibari Kyouya as he lifted his tonfas into a battle stance, seemingly ready to strike Tsuna down.

"Gomen Kyouya, I thought that she would be able to stay with Chrome but…" Tsuna looked towards Chrome and Mukuro, hesitating to continue his statement. But Chrome had already begun to finish his sentence.

"Living in Kokuyo Land does not provide any protection and Ken, Chikusa and M.M. wouldn't want her there." Her monotone voice was a bit scary. I could feel shivers go down my spine. But somehow, my gut feeling keeps saying that Chrome is a sweet girl...

"Hn, then I have no choice. I'll take charge of this herbivore but not the other. Find someone else to take charge of her." Tsuna sighs, unable to fight back. Hibari Kyouya sure is a tough nut, stubborn to the point that no one could crack him open. Hibari Kyouya then looked towards me. "Hn, nice to meet you. Call me whatever you like. Although I strictly forbid you to call me 'birdie'."

The last word was spat with extreme disgust and hatred as he glared towards Mukuro who was now chuckling. Seems like the pineapple is the one who calls him that. "Oya oya, not my fault that that yellow puffball is named after you. Hibird was it?"

"Shut your mouth you herbivorous pineapple or I'll bite you to death."

"Hibari! Hibari! Pineapple! Pineapple! Bite to death! Bite to death!"

A yellow puffball flew into the room through the window. Seems like it was a small and fluffy yellow bird. A canary perhaps. Wait... A yellow puffball. Hibari. Pineapple. So this was Hibird then? I held out my hand for the little bird to perch on and he did as I thought it would. "Hello little one. Your master seems to despise that Pineapple with all his heart and soul don't you think?"

The little ball of fluff chirped happily in agreement. I chuckle as Mukuro and Kyouya just stared towards me. Hibird then took off from my hand and perched on top of my head. Kyouya then smirked. An evil one that is. "Hn? I think Hibird thinks that your hair is a nest. I mean, your hair looks like a nest."

Argh! Bed heads suck! My red-brown hair was sticking out in all sorts of directions and seems to be the laughing stock for the time being. Mukuro and Kyouya were laughing while Chrome and Tsuna had sympathetic looks on their faces. What's so wrong about a bed head anyway... Speaking about bed heads. A blonde man that has hair that looks as if it hasn't been brushed for days stumbled through the door, landing face flat at Kyouya's feet.

"Haneuma, I'll bite you to death!"

"Eh? Ah shit!"

Pffft, the blonde accidently pulled Kyouya's pants down. All of us in the room froze from the sinister aura being emitted by Kyouya. Did Kyouya called him Haneuma? That is... Bucking Horse? Maybe it's a title? There goes Kyouya running out of the room in pursuit of the Bucking Horse with a pink tint in his cheeks. So he CAN get embarrassed. Eh? Where did the scary people go? Did they leave when Kyouya appear? Is he really that scary?

"Tsuna"

"What is it?"

"Where did the scary looking people go? Did Kyouya scare them off?"

"Oh the Varia? I guess Kyouya did scare them off. But how'd you know?"

"Gut feeling, and my gut feeling is almost always right."

Tsuna's eyes widened at my answer. What's so wrong with having a crazy hunches that is usually correct? Mukuro and Chrome also looked pretty shocked. Was it unnatural? Meh.

"So why did Reborn call me here"

"Verde! Well this girl over here has vocal cords that are severely damaged and well... Eyes that are beyond repair"

"But I can see and speak perfectly well!"

I just stared at the group. The green haired man in a lab coat who was called Verde facepalmed. So did Mukuro and Chrome. Tsuna then answered my undying curiosity.

"Well Elena san, you are given the ability to see and breathe by the illusions Mammon from the Varia created. Now that Mammon has left, Mukuro is the one creating your damaged organs. Oh! I forgot to tell you who that man was! He's Dino Cavallone, boss of the Cavallone Famiglia."

Then there came a familiar giant green mallet with yellow eyes crashing down onto Tsuna's head. Reborn... You're so mean... Before I knew what I was doing, I began to lecture Reborn. "Reborn, stop hitting people! It isn't nice! Have you ever thought about what could happen to them? What will you do if they end up dead because of that?! Get sent to the jail of the mafia? Well that after their Famiglias going after your head!"

"H... How did you know about the Vindicci?"

That, was Mukuro. I didn't think he could stutter like that but seems like he could. Everyone else looked rather surprised at what I said and Mukuro's reaction.

"What did I say? My hunch that almost never fails me."

Tsuna frowns, but nods in understanding. "Well my hyper intuition tells me that she isn't lying so I guess it is kind of like the HI…"

Ah Tsuna, he's not lying and he's not telling the truth either. Should I point it out? And here is Reborn staring at me. That sadistic maniac is reading my mind. Meh, not that I care. It's full of junk he doesn't need.

"Tsuna, you shouldn't tell half lies. It isn't like this hyper intuition of yours. And Reborn, shouldn't you get going? Dino's back too."

Dino was sprawled all over the floor, clothes tattered at various places with bruises adorning his face. Kyouya on the other hand was standing in the corner without a single scratch showing a face of discontent from not finishing Dino off.

Reborn smirked and the rest sweatdropped. Reborn does his job right, but she did quite tick him off. Especially after lecturing him about how he treats his students.

"Then I shall take my leave. But before that, Dame-Tsuna."

"What is it Reborn"

Reborn had a smirk on his face. I just knew that he was about to insult Tsuna. I mean, that's Reborn. A Reborn that doesn't tease, humiliate and torture Tsuna isn't Reborn. At least, that's what it seems like. Why is Reborn staring at me? Waaaaaaiiiiiiitttttt… THAT FREAKING SADIST DARES TO READ MY MIND! Che, now he's laughing at me in his head...

"Buck up, or else Elena sama would be knocking you off the cliff"

"Wha... WHAT?!"

Haaahhhhh, such pathetic reaction Tsuna... Argh, Reborn heard that. Mind reader...

"Even she thinks you're pathetic, ciao"

Then he jumped out the window, Dino at tow, to an awaiting helicopter. How do I know? Gut feeling. Hehe

"Eeehh, Elena san"

"Nani, Tsuna san?"

"Why am I pathetic? And are you going to give your friend a call? About Reborn?"

Riiiight, I forgot. But international calls cost a fortune... And I don't even have my cell with me…

"Your reaction was pathetic Tsuna, and I don't have a phone."

"Don't worry, you may borrow mine"

Tsuna held out a slick black phone to me. What's this? Looks like an upgraded iPhone of sorts. As expected from a mafia boss, money is always at his grasp.

"Yes, I will. But first, Verde san?"

I looked towards Verde who nodded at the acknowledgement, awaiting what I wanted to say.

"For what purpose... Purpose is it to replace my eyes? And voice?"

"Easy, we don't want people to know that you are alive. We have already faked your death, so there is no point in risking people finding out that you are alive."

"Fine, but at least let me keep my voice?"

"Why is that so?"

Now he's glaring at me. Why is this happening to me?

"I love to sing. I can't imagine a life with a different voice."

"I thought you lived a life of sorrow when I read the reports..."

What? Chrome's monotone voice cracked! Hurray! And it's pretty cute, that voice of hers.

"Mmhm, but Ange has always been there for me. And I just love to sing! Should I sing one?"

"What?"

Aiya, Heterochromatic Pineapple, can you learn to shut your mouth?!

"I meant a song, or are you too stupid to realise that? Brainless Heterochromatic Pineapple."

There he goes. He's mad at me. I just love and hate the evil me.

Tsuna beamed at me, "Sing one for us please, it'd be nice to hear after all the arguments.

What should I sing? 'Love is War' for the sake of the Brainless Heterochromatic Rotten Pineapple's suffering? Nah, maybe Fluquor.

I sat straight then begun singing...

Kanashimi wa nani wo yobu darou  
>Toozakaru sora wo boku wo Sotto Kobandeku<p>

Osanai kimi no yubisaki ga hiroiageru Nakushita kakera  
>Kokoro wo kasanete Umareta keshiki wa Nakitai kurai ni<p>

Hakanaku Fuwari Tsumoru Omoi wa itsumademo  
>Hatenaku tooi sekai de kimi wo sagashiteiru<p>

"Ikanaide" to Kimi wa iu kedo  
>Hitori de irarenai no wa Kitto Boku no hou<p>

Kimi no tame dekiru no wa Koko de kanade tsuzukeru koto  
>Dakara Mou Okaeri<br>Kono te wo hanashite agerareru uchi ni

Kirameku kioku no naka de Hohoemu kimi wo mita  
>Ibitsu na inori no uta ni Yume no owari wo shiru<p>

Itsuka kono omoi wa Kimi no te Maiorite  
>Fureteba tokete yuku yo Inochi no yasashisa de<p>

* * *

><p>Omake : Helicopter Havoc<p>

* * *

><p>Now ever wondered why the Varia were a mess when they entered the hospital room? Well here's your answer.<p>

"VOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! REBORN! STOP SHOOTING AT US!"

"Stupid shark, just shut up"

And there goes a bazooka...

"Trash, can't you just shut up?"

And Xanxus' wrath...

"Ushishishi. Froggy, stop using that puppet of the prince as a shield."

"Fake-prince sempai, that would cost me my life. This is the only flame-proof item I got."

Knives... Knives everywhere. Especially Fran's back.

"Boss! We're going to crash!"

"SHUT UP LEVI!"

All I could say is... Poor Levi. The Varia and Reborn is surely a scary combo isn't it? And since it's them, R.I.P. Leviathan.

"Mou~ we are really gonna crash at this rate!"

Oh god Luss... Make yourself fucking useful.

"I can't~ but now... We need to escape. And someone help me find my glasses. I can't see anything without them. And... Tell me. How far 'til we crash?"

"Crap. Trash, disperse!"

Heh, We all know who that was.

"Chaos, I'll see you there."

"VOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIII! REBORN! ASSHOLE, DONT YOU DARE BAIL OUT ON US! AND WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR USUAL 'CIAOSSU'?! VOOOOOOIIIIIIIII! DONT YOU FUCKING ESCAPE WITH THAT DAMN GIRL!"

But Squalo doing this... Didn't help. Before the Varia knew it... Reborn was out the window and riding on a Leon glider, on his way to Namimori.

And somewhere not too far away, an uninhabited island exploded.

* * *

><p>Okay soooo... This is a rewrite of the original that I did and I hope it is to you readers' standard.<p>

Til next time!

~Kiri


End file.
